


Presente

by Babylovers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylovers/pseuds/Babylovers
Summary: A comemoração foi perfeita com todas as pessoas que amavam presente. Seus amigos, suas famílias.E era dado mais um passo para a felicidade.Haveria complicações e diversidades, mas no final estaria ali junto um pelo outro. E no final o amor prevaleceria, trazendo a felicidade verdadeira.





	Presente

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira Kaisoo nesse site! espero que gostem, é bem mamão com mel, doce.

— Você tem mesmo que ir, Kyungsoo? Poxa! Eu queria tanto você comigo esses dias. — Resmungava Jongin com seu namorado.

O aniversário deles estava chegando, sempre faziam três dias de comemoração, pois Kyungsoo fazia aniversário no dia 12 e Jongin no dia 14, apenas um dia de diferença entre os aniversários e aproveitavam disso para comemorar durante os três dias.

As comemorações sempre variavam, às vezes faziam em casa só os dois, outras chamavam os amigos e familiares, outras vezes viajavam juntos.

O problema se instalou quando Kyungsoo recebeu uma proposta irrecusável de seu trabalho e infelizmente teria que viajar dois dias antes do próprio aniversário e não sabia o dia exato em que voltaria. Seria o primeiro ano, dos sete anos que se conheciam, dos cinco anos que namoravam, e dos dois anos que moravam juntos, que não tinham certeza se estariam juntos.

— Jongin-Ah, você sabe que esse trabalho é importante pra mim. É algo que eu desejo há anos. Eu estou triste, pois será a primeira vez que passaremos essa data especial longe. — O coração de Kyungsoo estava na mão, ele não sabia o que fazer, mas realmente era importante.

Kyungsoo era pâtisserie, tinha seus 26 anos e formado há um ano, trabalhava em uma doceria renomada na Coréia do Sul. O que ele mais sonhava era um dia ir para a França ter aulas com alguns dos pâtisseries mais famosos. E aquela oportunidade apareceu, mesmo que considerasse uma hora ruim.

Jongin entendia, afinal viveu esse sonho com Kyungsoo, apesar de estar terminando seu curso de direito, era o último semestre. E trabalhava em uma empresa sendo estagiário.

— Mas eu queria você aqui! — Jongin fazia bicos, igual uma criança birrenta, enquanto Kyungsoo arrumava as malas.

— Eu também queria estar aqui. — Kyungsoo largou o que estava fazendo, sentando-se no colo de Jongin, este que o segurou a cintura.

Olhavam-se nos olhos, Jongin com um bico infantil nos lábios. Kyungsoo segurou com suas duas mãos o rosto do moreno, beijando aqueles lábios carnudos em um selo suave. Ao desprender seus lábios do outro, roçou seu nariz no do mais novo, enquanto fazia um carinho nos cabelos. Jongin suspirou, sabia que estava sendo difícil para o mais velho também. Então o segurou pela nuca, dando-lhe um beijo. Primeiro selou os lábios rosados, mordendo levemente a parte superior, logo depois o lábio inferior e, por fim, adentrando com sua língua a cavidade de forma suave. O beijo era calmo, as línguas tocavam-se timidamente.

— Espero que volte logo. Uma semana longe de você é muito para mim. — Falou após separar seus lábios do mais velho. Suas testas coladas uma a outra e os olhos fechados, aproveitando aquele momento.

— O tempo passará rápido meu amor, você verá! — Kyungsoo falou em um tom suave e com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Deixe-me te fazer meu mais uma vez. — Jongin pronunciou-se após um tempo em silêncio, onde curtiam um ao outro com carinhos.

Kyungsoo sorriu com aquela proposta e respondeu-lhe:

— Hoje, amanhã, no dia em que for viajar e quando eu voltar. Poderá me fazer seu até o último dia de nossas vidas, de minha vida.

Jongin sabia que ele lhe responderia daquela forma, era sempre assim e isso lhe agradava, pois sabia que ficariam juntos enquanto em vida e se fossem imortais, viveriam juntos para sempre.

Kyungsoo sorria completamente entregue às emoções de Jongin. Mas não podia se deixar perder a oportunidade única.

 — E se me ajudar a arrumar as malas, lhe farei um agrado especial. — Kyungsoo sorriu ao falar.

— E qual seria esse agrado? — Perguntou Jongin também sorrindo, enquanto deitava o menor na cama, ficando por cima dele.

— Só direi se prometer ajudar-me. — As mãos de Kyungsoo rodearam o pescoço do mais novo e suas pernas envolveram a cintura fina do corpo esguio.

— Você sabe que te ajudarei, mesmo se não fizer esse agrado especial. — Jongin falou em um tom baixo, olhava o rosto perfeito do mais velho com tanta devoção que seu coração acelerava ainda mais. E o beijou mais uma vez.

Demonstrava todo o amor, desejo, carinho, e paixão que sentiam um pelo outro naquele ato. Peça por peça, as roupas foram tiradas. Em cada ato o amor transbordava. E mais uma vez consumaram o ato de se amarem por inteiro. Com os toques delicados, com gemidos manhosos e roucos misturando-se cada vez que o moreno arremetia-se fundo no mais velho, fazendo-o seu como foi prometido.

Se amaram.

[...]

Era o dia da viagem de Kyungsoo.

Jongin pendurava-se nos ombros do mais velho o abraçando por trás, enquanto caminhavam de forma desajeitada pelo aeroporto. O mais novo não queria largar o mais velho, a saudade já o tomava por completo.

— Vamos Jongin-Ah... Me solta. Tá difícil andar assim sabia? Ainda mais carregando essa mala na mão. — Kyungsoo reclamava, mas não queria de fato que o outro se afastasse.

— Mas eu não quero que você vá! E só vou soltá-lo quando você estiver dentro daquele avião. — Jongin falava manhoso. Se dependesse dele para o outro viajar, não o soltaria nunca.

A mala maior passava pelo raio x, enquanto esses passavam pelo detector de metal. Jongin apenas o soltou para passar por ali, mas assim que foram liberados, o abraçou novamente, dessa vez com um braço apenas, em volta do mais velho, enquanto com a outra mão arrastava a mala maior de rodinhas.

Nem quando foram sentar, enquanto esperavam o avião, Jongin o soltou, fazendo o menor sentar em seu colo. Este que estava com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

— Vamos Jongin-ah, deixe ao menos sentar-me do seu lado. — Kyungsoo dizia de forma baixinha apenas para o mais novo ouvir.

— Não. Não quero e não vou deixar. — Jongin continuava a resmungar em tom manhoso. — Você daqui a pouco vai me abandonar, preciso ficar perto até o último momento.

Kyungsoo sorriu com aquele  _crianção_. Era isso que Jongin era, um  _crianção_. Uma criança que apenas cresceu no tamanho, mas sabia que isso só ocorria naqueles momentos, porque o mais novo era responsável, o ajudava sempre em casa e quando precisava de algo no trabalho.

Jongin era apenas manhoso.

— Deixa disso Jongin-ah, eu não estou te abandonando. É apenas uma semana, sim? — Mesmo com as costas apoiada no tórax, já que o outro insistia em querê-lo em seu colo, acariciou os braços longos que o envolvia.

— Eu sei. Mas eu me sentirei sozinho. — Formava um bico gigantesco nos lábios fartos de Jongin ao falar e se aproveitou daquele carinho gostoso.

O avião logo chegou, fazendo com que finalmente o mais novo soltasse Kyungsoo. Ele tinha um ar triste, mas mesmo assim sorriu e desejou uma boa viagem a seu namorado, vendo-o embarcar.

Ao regressar para casa, Jongin retirou o sobretudo preto que vestia, pois fazia frio, jogou-se no sofá grande. Se sentiu sozinho, quem o completava estava longe de si. O semblante ainda triste. Sabia que aquela viagem era importante para Kyungsoo, e isso não impedia a tristeza atual. Ficava feliz por seu namorado, era uma conquista e tanto para o mais velho. Mas seu coração pesava. Sentiu seu corpo cansado, mandou uma mensagem para Kyungsoo.

**_"Estou morrendo de saudades, espero que nada aconteça e que chegue bem! Te amo."_ **

Logo depois, adormeceu.

[...]

12 de Janeiro.

 

**_"Feliz aniversário meu amor!"_ **

Era cedo ainda, 09 horas da manhã o que na França seria 01 hora da madrugada do mesmo dia.

Jongin havia acordado há pouco tempo e decidiu mandar uma mensagem simples desejando felicidades, sabia que a essa hora o seu namorado ainda estava dormindo, então quando este acordasse mais tarde, veria sua mensagem.

Estava sendo uma tortura. Apenas dois dias haviam se passado, mas foram os dois dias mais solitários, nem ao menos vontade de ficar com seus amigos tinha.

**Do Kyungsoo**

O menor despertava de mais uma noite de sono. Às aulas e as práticas estavam sendo ótimas, mas se sentia só. Principalmente à noite quando ia dormir. Sentia falta do moreno, havia se acostumado com sua presença na cama, sempre que iam dormir abraçava o maior ou até mesmo dormiam de conchinha e acordar sem os braços longos ao redor de si o entristecia. Tateou a cama a procura de seu celular, encontrando-o embaixo de seu travesseiro, ao abrir a tela sorriu vendo mensagens do seu amado, lendo uma por uma. A primeira era lhe desejando feliz aniversário e as seguintes eram apenas dizendo como sentia falta de si, como sentia falta de seu cheiro, de seu corpo no dele, de sua boca na dele. E mais que qualquer pessoa, queria estar junto a si.

A cada mensagem seu sorriso aumentava e seu coração sentiu um aperto de saudade. Respondeu a todas aquelas mensagens de forma carinhosa e agradeceu pela felicitação de aniversário. Com toda a preguiça existente em seu corpo, levantou daquela cama espaçosa do hotel, apesar de ser o seu aniversário iria para mais uma aula com um chefe, agora em outra doceria. Foi para o banheiro, onde fez suas necessidades e sua higiene, após terminar, vestiu sua roupa, desceu para tomar café.

Caminhava em direção à doceria que teria sua aula, acompanhado de sua auxiliar, Sojin. Ela apenas o ajudaria enquanto estivesse em Paris. Na verdade, ela era apenas auxiliar do diretor que ofereceu essa oportunidade a Kyungsoo e como ela morava há anos na França a puseram para esse cargo. Funcionava quase como uma guia de turismo, só que somente para Kyungsoo.

— Humm... Sabia que hoje é meu aniversário? — Kyungsoo pronunciou, apenas para quebrar aquele silêncio, enquanto caminhavam.

— Oh! Sério? Meus Parabéns então, senhor Do! — A mulher desejou-lhe.

— Sojin, não precisa me chamar de 'senhor Do', chame apenas de Kyungsoo. — Sorriu ao falar, continuavam a caminhar, pois onde a aula seria era perto do hotel.

— Me desculpa, é o hábito. — Ela sorria-lhe, apesar de ser coreana, morava há bastante tempo na França e acabou adquirindo alguns costumes.

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo foi gentil ao falar com a moça.

— Hum, vou falar que apesar de hoje ser seu aniversário, não me parece tão feliz como deveria. — Sojin comentou.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo arregalaram-se um pouco, mas logo voltando ao normal e deu um sorriso soprado.

— Está tão na cara assim? — Perguntou Kyungsoo baixo.

— Sim, um pouco. Poderia perguntar o porquê? Se não for incômodo.

— Apenas queria poder estar com alguém em especial, mas não posso, não hoje. — Kyungsoo exibia um semblante triste e encolhia-se mais no casaco pesado em seu corpo, que lhe esquentava daquele frio arrebatador que fazia às 6 da manhã.

— Esse alguém seria sua namorada? — Sojin tentou perguntar para manter a conversa.

— Quase isso. Só que ao invés de namorada, seria namorado. — Kyungsoo sorriu da cara de espanto da jovem.

Não era uma cara de espanto do tipo nojo, ela apenas ficou surpresa, pois apesar daqueles dois dias o acompanhando, não conversaram muito. Não sobre assuntos tão pessoais. E logo se desculpou pela conclusão precipitada, sendo respondida por um  _"tudo bem, você não sabia"_  juntamente com um sorriso terno.

Finalmente chegaram ao local. Era uma das docerias mais famosas de Paris. Ladurée, uma das primeiras docerias ou 'casa de chá' a ficar famosa em 1862 por seu Macarons de dois andares. Seria uma honra poder ter aulas naquele local.

Adentraram o local ainda fechado pelo horário. Os funcionários estavam organizando e limpando tudo, preparando para abrir o ambiente ao público. Kyungsoo olhava tudo admirado, um de seus sonhos era conhecer aquele local, e pensar que realizaria dois de uma vez, pois poder cozinhar naquele local era um dos vários sonhos que tinha.

Sojin conversava com um dos funcionários, explicando o motivo de estarem ali, logo sendo ambos guiados a cozinha onde finalmente Kyungsoo poderia ter sua aula.

As aulas para quem cozinha eram diferentes das comuns, o aprendizado era cozinhando, vendo o chefe preparar seus doces, experimentando alguns. O paladar era a principal fonte de conhecimento, pois diferenciar ingredientes usados apenas pelo sabor era para poucos. E isso era um dos dons de Kyungsoo.

Ao adentrarem a cozinha, Sojin cumprimentou ao Chefe do local, logo apresentando o mais novo. Kyungsoo sorria agradecido, enquanto cumprimentava ao chefe com seu inglês fluente.

Arrumaram-se e finalmente puderam começar o dia, com dicas importantes para o preparo de algumas massas.

[...]

13 de Janeiro.

 

Mais um dia amanhecia. Uma manhã fria típica de Paris, Kyungsoo enrolava-se cada vez mais em seu lençol com preguiça de levantar, sentia falta do seu namorado e naquela manhã mais ainda. Tateava a cama a procura do moreno, não o encontrando e então, acordou finalmente lembrando-se de que ele não estava ali. Era costume, sua mania, procurar pelo mais novo nos dias bastante frios, mesmo que dormissem abraçados.

Mesmo acordado mantinha-se enrolado entre os lençóis, naquele dia sua aula seria um pouco mais tarde, então poderia ficar ali aproveitando um pouquinho o frio. Seu celular soou pelo quarto do hotel em que estava sendo estridente. Tratou logo de atender, sorrindo largamente ao ver o nome de seu namorado na tela.

— Olá meu amor. — Kyungsoo tinha a voz rouca e manhosa.

— Te acordei bebê? Me desculpa. — Jongin tratou logo de se desculpar, imaginando que tinha acordado a Kyungsoo. Tinha recebido uma notícia na faculdade e estava apreensivo para contar a ele.

— Não se preocupe amor, eu já estava acordado. — Kyungsoo continuava soando sonolento. — To com muita saudade.

— Eu também Hyung! Você falou ontem que acordaria por esse horário, então te liguei. — A voz de Jongin denunciava sua ansiedade.

— Humm, sim! Parece ansioso, aconteceu algo? — Kyungsoo percebendo a ansiedade do mais novo, tratou de perguntar.

No dia anterior eles haviam comemorado o aniversário do mais velho, mesmo que por telefone. O mais novo havia ligado, desejando mais uma vez os parabéns e conversando sobre o dia de ambos. Jongin, por mais que estivesse só em casa, comprou um pequeno bolo, com a intenção de mesmo longe, comemorar o aniversário do outro. Kyungsoo tinha ganhado de presente um bolo de Sojin e do Chefe da doceria. Acabou levando um pedaço para casa e aproveitou pra comemorar assim também com o mais novo.

Conversaram sobre outras coisas naquela noite após a comemoração e foi quando Kyungsoo falou para o moreno que acordaria naquele horário e que a partir daquele dia o resto das aulas seria no mesmo local.

— Sim, lembra que a Yura estava se sentindo mal esses dias? — Jongin contou ainda ansioso. — E ela foi fazer alguns exames...

— Humm... Lembro sim! Aconteceu algo?

— Ela tá grávida amor! Tem três meses. — A felicidade na voz de Jongin era evidente. — Seremos titios! — Kyungsoo podia não ver, mas imaginava os olhinhos brilhosos do mais novo ao falar.

— Serei... Tio? Eu vou ser tio! — O timbre de voz do mais velho era animado, apesar de Yura ser irmã mais velha de Jongin, Kyungsoo a considerava sua irmã também, até mais que o próprio Jongin. A amizade que ele criou com Yura era uma das raras amizades existentes no mundo. Era verdadeira. Ele desconfiava que ela estivesse grávida, tanto que a convenceu a fazer os exames e agora a felicidade que sentia não cabia em seu peito, queria tanto poder abraçá-la e desejar os parabéns.

— Minha família fará um chá de bebê na sexta-feira, ficaram tão afoitos que decidiram fazer logo. Pena que não estará aqui meu amor. — A voz do mais novo agora se mantinha calma e um tanto tristonha ao lembrar que o mais velho só voltaria no domingo.

— Sério? Queria tanto poder ir também. Já não basta nosso aniversário e agora isso. Apesar de estar tudo indo tão bem aqui, me sinto vazio por não estar com você amor. — A tristeza estava evidente a qualquer um.

— Sim amor, eu também. Eu estou com tanta saudade de você. Não imagina o quanto. Quero você aqui logo! Mas não desanime meu amor. Você está realizando um de seus sonhos, dessa vez não pude acompanhá-lo, mas na próxima eu estarei junto! — Jongin dava força ao mais velho e tendo o resultado esperado, um sorriso em resposta e um obrigado carinhoso.

— Bebê... Tenho que desligar, já está na hora de ir. Eu te amo, te amo muito. — Kyungsoo falou despedindo-se ao ver a hora.

— Sim, meu anjo. Bom a mamãe disse que viria aqui, mesmo eu não tendo vontade alguma para sair sem você, ela insistiu que eu vá com ela comprar algumas coisas do Chá. Te amo, meu amor, fica com Deus. E bom aprendizado. — Despediu-se carinhoso, Jongin.

Após o término da ligação, Kyungsoo ainda preguiçoso pelo frio, levantou-se finalmente e se arrumou para mais um dia.

[...]

Kyungsoo sorria, gargalhava na verdade, Sojin era a culpada. A moça após ver o desânimo do mais novo, se pôs a tentar alegrá-lo, mesmo que Kyungsoo ficasse feliz fazendo de seus doces, ela inutilmente tentou fazer alguma graça falhando completamente, recebendo tanto uma gargalhada sua, quanto do chefe Maurice Louis, o professor do mais novo. O andamento do preparo dos doces corria bem e tranquilo.

— Senhor Louis, Humm, está indo tudo certo aqui? — Kyungsoo comunicava-se em inglês fluente, era a única forma de conversar com o chefe, pois não dominava o francês.

— Sim! Muito bem, Kyungsoo. Vamos assá-los agora, Ok? — O chef Louis era simpático, o preparo dos macarons tão famosos estava sendo feito.

No dia anterior o jovem tinha recebido algumas dicas de como deixá-los macios e crocantes na medida certa, e como um bom aprendiz que o mais novo era, hoje preparava da forma aconselhada.

Fazia macarons coloridos e até em outros formatos. Enquanto fazia alguns no formato de coração na cor rosa, lembrava-se de Jongin, era impossível não lembrar, ainda mais quando aquele doce era o preferido do moreno. Tinha vezes que quando saia da faculdade, nas aulas práticas Kyungsoo fazia uns nesses formatos e sempre separava alguns pro seu namorado, a felicidade com que este ficava ao receber aquele simples doce feito por si, o alegrava muito e ainda mais quando dizia que era o melhor macaron já feito na face da terra. Isso o fazia gargalhar com as bochechas rosadinhas, e com o abraço apertado e carinhoso que recebia junto a um selar de lábios. Saiu dos seus devaneios, o sorriso estampado em sua face, mas com o coração saudoso, colocava mais uma fornada dos doces ao forno, enquanto recheava os que já esfriavam, para no fim colocar alguns em uns saquinhos com várias cores diferentes e outros nas bandejas que ficariam nas vitrines com outros doces e outros nos balcões refrigeradores. Seus olhos brilhavam ao que terminava os doces, satisfeito. E ao terminar todas as fornadas do dia e recheá-los, chamou o chefe para ver seu progresso em apenas um dia.

— Parabéns, Kyungsoo. Estão perfeitos! — O Chefe Louis falava admirado, com os seus olhos azuis brilhantes, o orgulho de ter o mais novo como seu aluno, este que se esforçava sempre no que fazia para melhorar. — Acho que não irei deixá-lo mais ir embora, ficará trabalhando aqui comigo! — Continuou o homem em brincadeira, mas pensava seriamente em fazer o convite para que o outro pudesse trabalhar ali consigo.

— Obrigado senhor Louis, mas ainda tenho muito à melhorar. Está sendo uma experiência maravilhosa. — Kyungsoo sorria amigável. Além de rir com a brincadeira do mais velho.

Sojin olhava tudo atentamente e teve uma ideia, pois apesar de ver que Kyungsoo sorria, sabia que ele estava triste, sabia que por dentro ele estava querendo largar tudo e voltar para Coreia, para seu namorado. Ela sabia como era esse sentimento, pois quando foi para Paris, não foi diferente. Então, ao ver o mais novo sentado descansando, foi ao lado dele e o segurou pelas mãos e começou a arrastá-lo para fora do estabelecimento, só esperando um pouco enquanto ele retirava o seu  _Toque Blanchet_  e seu  _dólmã_. Como sempre tinha o costume de vestir uma blusa por baixo, ficava mais fácil tirá-lo sem precisar mostrar-se. E apesar de aceitar ser puxado pela moça, não entendia o motivo.

— Sojin noona, pra onde está me levando e por quê? — Kyungsoo estava confuso apesar de acompanhá-la.

— Logo saberá! — Ela sorria, enquanto caminhava ainda o segurando pela mão.

O local pra onde foram era perto da loja onde estavam e apenas caminharam um pouco até chegar ao local. Era o Parque Floral, cheio de árvores e flores de todas as formas e cores. Havia um caminho onde as pessoas passeavam e era ali que já se encontravam, onde finalmente Sojin parou.

— É lindo, não é? — Perguntou Sojin sorrindo. Sempre que ia lá sentia-se admirada com a beleza do local. Tinha vez que sentava em um banquinho debaixo de uma das árvores, olhava para o céu as vezes ensolarado e pensava na vida, relembrava de quando vivia na Coreia e de tudo que deixou para trás e apenas o local levava tudo embora, revigorando-a e dando força para continuar.

E apesar de o céu estar branco e frio, era agradável.

— Sim, é muito bonito. Por que me trouxe aqui? — Kyungsoo estava admirado, mas ainda não entendia o motivo.

— Não se sente melhor? — Continuava a moça a perguntar, passando a caminhar.

E Kyungsoo parou, fechando seus olhos e respirou fundo soltando o ar de seus pulmões lentamente. Realmente se sentia melhor, se sentia mais alegre.

— Sim. — Respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

— Eu sempre venho aqui quando me sinto triste. — Sojin comentou, fazendo Kyungsoo abrir seus olhos e começar a acompanhá-la.

— Hum, por que você se sente triste?

— Pelo mesmo motivo que você está triste agora. Porém, eu vim para ficar. — E um sorriso adornou os lábios da mulher. Aquilo apenas lhe trazia saudades, apesar de ter ainda a esperança de reencontrá-lo um dia.

— Sinto muito. Imagino como foi difícil para você. Se para mim, está sendo e é apenas uma semana, imagina ficar para sempre.

— Não se preocupe, eu sou feliz com meu trabalho. Mas confesso que ainda espero reencontrá-lo um dia. Às vezes, me bate aquela insegurança “E se ele não gostar de mim, como antes? E se ele estiver com outra? E se?” E então venho para cá e me sinto melhor.

— Obrigado! Não sei se um dia vocês ficarão juntos de novo, mas espero que o encontre novamente algum dia, e que possam resolver tudo. Sei que você será feliz, seja com ele, ou com outra pessoa. — Kyungsoo sorriu. Dessa vez era verdadeiro.

Sim, a saudade ainda estava lá, mas sabia que logo poderia reencontrar seu amor.

— O bom é ter a sua companhia Kyungsoo, eu já superei tudo, eu não sei o que o futuro está reservando para mim, mas sei que serei feliz enquanto buscar tudo aquilo que me faz bem. Se um dia eu encontrá-lo terei a certeza que ele é meu destino.

[...]

Após a conversa que Sojin e Kyungsoo tiveram, voltaram à loja, com sorrisos reais em seus rostos. A conversa que mantinham enquanto voltavam era cheia de graças, apenas contando dos acontecimentos em suas vidas. E de volta ao trabalho, Kyungsoo mais uma vez aprendia truques para outros doces e até mesmo aprendia sobre os doces recentemente criados.

Ele estava feliz e ao sentir seu celular vibrar, terminou de confeitar um bolo que fazia, lavou suas mãos e as enxugou, logo pegando o celular vendo uma mensagem de Jongin.

**_“A vida é minha, mas o coração é seu. O sorriso é meu, mas o motivo é você.”_ **

E foi inevitável. Um sorriso largo se apossou dos lábios carnudos, amava aquelas frases prontas que Jongin sempre enviava, como também amava responde-lo com as mesmas frases prontas. Então, o respondeu:

**_“Não importa a distância que nos separa, se há um céu que nos une. Eu te amo e logo estarei com você, meu amor."_ **

Trocou mais algumas mensagens, no final dizendo que ligaria quando estivesse no hotel.

**Kim Jongin**

Jongin se encontrava jogado no sofá, a tristeza e a saudade estavam estampadas em seu rosto. Era cedo ainda do dia 13, teria que levantar logo para poder ir à faculdade e mesmo sendo cedo, tinha Sehun em sua casa o animando, ou tentando.

— Vamos, Kim Jongin! Levanta esse rabo desse sofá e vá se arrumar. — O jovem fazia seu amigo se levantar. Tinha que animá-lo de alguma forma.

— Yah! Já disse que não quero. — O moreno fazia um bico imenso, a saudade estava o afetando de uma forma que não conseguia deixar o seu lado manhoso e birrento, que poucas pessoas conheciam. — Eu quero o Kyunggie aqui comigo.

Oh Sehun sorriu, conhecia aquele lado desde pequeno, então já sabia lidar com isso.

— Se você não levantar logo, irei ligar para o hyung e dizer como você está fazendo birra e não quer nem estudar! — O sorriso maldoso adornava os lábios finos do Oh a cada palavra proferida. 

Ele sabia que Kyungsoo conhecia aquele lado, mas também sabia que Jongin tentava a todo custo não demonstrar ao mais velho sua  _"solidão"_.

E resmungando o moreno respondeu:

— Tá, tá, eu vou me arrumar, satisfeito? — Se levantando do sofá onde adormeceu noite passada após falar com seu namorado.

— Bom mesmo. Já estava pegando o celular para ligar pra ele. — Sehun sorria ao ver o outro com pressa para se arrumar.

— Você não faria isso. — Jongin fala com convicção.

— Você acha que eu não faria? — Sehun semicerra os olhos, com o sorriso maldoso em seus lábios demonstrando que: sim, ele faria. 

[...]

A aula na faculdade se passava de forma rápida, até mesmo para Jongin. Ele estava em sua sala de aula conversando com Sehun enquanto o próximo professor não entrava. Conversavam sobre seus relacionamentos e como sempre Jongin falava de sua saudade do seu companheiro.

Para ele não era fácil ficar tão longe e por tanto tempo, claro, só haviam se passado apenas quatro dias desde que Kyungsoo viajou, mesmo assim para si era muito tempo, já que moravam juntos, dormiam juntos e os únicos momentos que estavam longe era quando estavam na faculdade e no trabalho. Mas ali, sabia que quando voltasse para casa, encontraria seu amado em casa e nas poucas vezes que ele não se encontrava ia para a confeitaria o ajudar na preparação de alguma encomenda grande que o prendia, às vezes, a madrugada toda no local.

— O Luhan, como está?

— Está bem. Ele disse que mais tarde vai passar aqui. — Sehun comentou. O namorado havia o mandado uma mensagem. E completou: — E é pra você ir junto com a gente em algum lugar.

— Você sabe que não estou em clima de sair para lugar nenhum. — Falou em tom sério.

— Exatamente! — Sehun completou e levantou-se de sua cadeira, saindo da sala de aula. Jongin bufou, sabia que seria arrastado, querendo ou não.

As aulas continuaram após o professor entrar, sendo acompanhado de Sehun. Ele dedilhava seus dedos sobre a mesa impaciente, até que em um intervalo de uma aula a outra recebeu uma mensagem de sua irmã, pedindo para que ele ligasse para ela assim que possível, então, aproveitando que estava sem o professor aquele momento, fez a ligação pedida.

— O que foi Yura? — Perguntou preocupado assim que foi atendido. Ela tinha o avisado que hoje iria ao médico fazer exames, pois ultimamente ela se sentia enjoada.

— Humm, fiz os exames e... — Ela fez uma pequena pausa, deixando o mais novo apreensivo mais do que já estava e recebendo um "e..." em incentivo para que continuasse de uma vez. Então, ela continuou, segurando o riso: — E você vai ser tio!

Jongin ficou sem reação com aquela notícia e as palavras fugiram de si. E só voltou a realidade ao ouvir o riso de sua irmã, juntamente com uma voz masculina no outro lado da linha.

— Mamãe e papai já sabem? — A única coisa que conseguiu processar e falar.

— Ainda não, eu decidi falar com você primeiro. — A voz doce de sua irmã o fazia bem.

E foi inevitável não sorrir ao saber que tinha sido o primeiro a receber essa notícia maravilhosa.

— Quantos meses?

— Três meses. Eu não imaginaria nunca que seria isso tudo já. Você poderia avisar ao Kyung? — Ela perguntou, nem era preciso, pois sabia que ele contaria e como ela considerava Kyungsoo como seu irmão, não poderia deixar de dar essa notícia mesmo ele estando em outro país.

— Já? Bem que eu desconfiava, você estava mais enjoada do que normalmente é. — Brincou com ela, recebendo um resmungo em troca. — Pode deixar que darei essa notícia a ele! Agora tenho que desligar, o professor já está vindo. Obrigado por me dar essa notícia, estava precisando muito de algo assim.

— Com saudades. — Ela mais afirmou do que perguntou. — De nada Jongin! Sabe que te amo, né pirralho? E não fica assim, ele logo vai voltar, o tempo voa.

— Muita! Eu sei, mas sem ele aqui tudo parece lento demais. Tchau, Yura. Te amo! — E assim se despediriam recebendo um sorriso da mais velha, não era preciso ver pra saber.

Sehun que estava ao seu lado sorria também, ele havia escutado tudo, com a permissão do moreno é claro, e ficara feliz pela notícia também.

[...]

Como dito, Jongin bufava a cada passo e suspirava ao ver as fotos de seu namorado em seu celular. Luhan e Sehun estavam ao seu lado, apenas de mãos dadas e tentando a todo custo puxar assunto consigo. Mas era impossível, pois sequer tinham sua atenção. Eles estavam indo almoçar em um restaurante, pois logo teriam que ir para seus respectivos trabalhos.

— Você deveria avisar logo ao Kyung, sobre a gravidez de sua irmã. — Luhan comentou. Nesse tempo Sehun já havia comentado sobre a gravidez com seu namorado e ele ficara muito feliz.

— Irei quando chegar em casa, antes de sair pro trabalho. — Foi direto ainda tendo sua atenção nas fotos.

— Ahh, Chega! Me dá esse celular antes que eu o quebre. — Luhan já não aguentava mais toda aquela depressão exagerada do moreno. Então, pegou o celular e guardou no bolso de sua calça e só devolveria após terminarem o almoço.

Jongin não fez nada contra a ação do Chinês, apenas colocou suas mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça e continuou acompanhando ao outro casal.

Olhava os dois de mãos dadas e lembrava-se de seu hyung, queria-o logo. Sabia que era dependente dele, mas não imaginava que era tanto, era quase um vício. O vício que tinha do cheiro do outro, de vê-lo cozinhando para si vestido em apenas de uma de suas camisas sociais, que no mais velho ficava grande demais, o vício de seu sorriso, de seus olhos um tanto grandes, mas que sempre brilhavam para si a cada atitude, a cada beijo, a cada carinho. Era impossível não se sentir deprimido por estar longe de quem o faz tão bem.

Ao chegarem no local que iriam almoçar, fizeram seus pedidos e então, comeram. Naquele momento ele pôde ao menos se distrair com o casal, não poderia ficar assim sempre, não é? Afinal, logo o mais velho estaria consigo e poderia tê-lo sempre.

E após ir para casa, fez a ligação para o mais velho, a ansiedade em sua voz para dar aquela notícia. E mesmo com sua depressão, ele não poderia esperar mais para poder ligar. E ao ouvir a voz _rouquinha_ de quem acabara de acordar no outro lado da linha, se esqueceu de tudo ao redor, apenas deu a notícia que seriam tios e continuou a conversar com a razão de sua saudade desesperadora.

[...]

Mesmo no trabalho as mensagens que mandava eram indispensáveis, era sua forma de demonstrar sua imensa saudade. E a ansiedade de receber a ligação do mais velho era inevitável. Por mais que já tivessem se falado durante a manhã, não deixavam de se falar sempre que possível, mesmo que o moreno tivesse que esperar a madrugada inteira, ele esperaria por essa ligação.

Depois de sair de seu trabalho, Jongin tratou de ir para casa logo. Queria, primeiro, tomar um banho e depois prepararia qualquer coisa para comer. A noite seria um tanto longa para si, pois não conseguiria fazer nada, não enquanto não ouvisse a voz de Kyungsoo.

Então, nesse meio tempo de espera decidiu assistir qualquer coisa, um dos filmes antigos que tinha e que adorava assistir com o mais velho. E se distraiu, se assustando um pouco ao ouvir seu celular vibrar sendo avisado de uma mensagem recebida. Era uma do seu pequeno dizendo que estava indo para o hotel, então, se deu conta de que já eram quase 02h30min da manhã. Respondeu a mensagem com um  _"estou esperando você."_  e assim demonstrando que ainda estava acordado.

E pouco tempo depois o seu celular tocou e logo foi atendido.

— Bebê, humm... Tava com saudade! — Jongin naquele momento parecia uma criança, mas não podia fazer nada, se aquele dia estava daquela forma, carente.

— Jongin-Ah... Eu também estou morrendo de saudade. — Kyungsoo era outro, estava com a voz dengosa e era impossível não estar assim, ainda mais quando falava com a razão de estar daquela forma.

— Queria você aqui. Queria tanto. — Jongin se aconchegava mais ao sofá, onde provavelmente dormiria mais um dia.

— Eu também. Não imagina o quão difícil tá sendo ficar aqui sem você. Ainda mais nas noites, sem dormir abraçado a ti. — Kyungsoo ainda mantinha o tom manhoso em sua voz. 

Continuaram conversando um pouco mais, matando as saudades que podiam no momento.

**Do Kyungsoo**

Após todo o dia na confeitaria, Kyungsoo praticamente voltou às pressas para o hotel onde estava hospedado, como havia dito por mensagem que ligaria para Jongin assim que chegasse, não perdeu tempo com coisas desnecessárias, apenas despedindo-se de Sojin e do Chefe, agradecendo por tudo naquele dia e o ânimo recebido.

Assim que chegou ao hotel mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha chegado, logo recebendo uma resposta do namorado. Sabia que por lá, já era tarde da noite, mas acabou se impressionando de certa forma por receber uma resposta rápida. Claro, aquilo o deixou feliz, mas preocupado ao mesmo tempo, pois o outro tinha aula. Então, tomou um banho rápido, relaxando o corpo e a mente. E ao terminar o banho e vestir uma cueca e uma blusa longa demais para si, uma do Jongin, que tinha levado escondido do outro, se jogou na cama pegando o celular rapidamente e ligando para o moreno.

Ao ouvir a voz do mais novo a saudade o tomou por completo, talvez para as pessoas fosse exagero essa saudade desesperadora um para com o outro, sendo que apenas quatro dias se passaram, mas o que poderiam fazer se eram dependentes um do outro? Eram sete anos que se conheciam e sempre estavam juntos e sete anos não são apenas sete dias.

E acabou por tomar uma decisão, só precisava falar com Sojin aproveitando que ainda eram 19 horas. Ela com certeza falaria que ele estava sendo precipitado, mas o entenderia e o ajudaria.

[...]

— Me desculpe Sojin, eu realmente não posso mais aguentar, pelo menos hoje irei, e depois volto. — Kyungsoo havia ligado para a moça pedindo sua ajuda.

Ele na verdade apenas havia pedido para que ela se desculpasse com o Chefe Louis. E claro que ela de início foi contra, mas os argumentos usados por Kyungsoo a convenceu, pois se ela tivesse essa chance novamente ela faria o mesmo.

— Você já conseguiu a passagem? — A mulher suspirava com certo alivio, pois sabia que aquilo faria bem a ele. — Irei pedir desculpas ao senhor Louis, mas quero que volte no fim de semana para cumprir os dias restantes. O Diretor que vai ter um momento de surto, mas conseguirei acalmá-lo, assim espero.

—  _Muuuito_  obrigado, Sojin! E desculpa novamente. Eu realmente preciso dele, preciso estar com ele nesse momento. Quanto à passagem, estou vendo isso agora. Estou tentando conseguir uma para daqui pelo menos duas horas. — Kyungsoo estava com o notebook aberto, via algumas passagens aéreas disponíveis para aquele mesmo dia. — Obrigado, mais uma vez!

— Se cuida! — Apenas foi o que Sojin desejou e desligou o telefone, teria uma longa conversa com o diretor, mas era por uma boa causa.

Kyungsoo encontrou uma passagem, o tempo que tinha era o de somente jogar suas roupas na mala vestir sua calça e sair correndo do hotel para o aeroporto. No meio tempo em que estava arrumando tudo pediu para o hotel chamar um táxi para levá-lo ao seu destino.

Talvez fosse uma loucura fazer tudo isso de última hora, mas o que poderia fazer se era tão necessitado do outro? O que poderia fazer se a saudade foi maior do que si mesmo?

Kyungsoo estava ansioso e ao entrar no táxi percebeu que estava tenso. Porém, ali pode relaxar um pouco. A última vez que havia ficado dessa forma foi quando finalmente Jongin o pediu em namoro, um dos dias mais felizes e, de certa forma, desastrado de sua vida. Parecia que tudo era para dar errado, mas no final tudo deu certo.

Ao finalmente chegar ao aeroporto, pagou o táxi e praticamente saiu correndo com sua bagagem, pois ainda passaria por todo o processo de embarcação, com certeza seria o último a entrar no avião, mas o que poderia fazer se tudo foi de última hora? Nada, simplesmente.

Praticamente faria uma maratona, pois teria que correr o mais rápido possível para finalmente conseguir subir em seu avião.

Mesmo todo descabelado por correr, mesmo nervoso e ansioso, o sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

O único momento que conseguiu parar foi ao fazer o  _check in_  e passar pelo detector de metal. Quando finalmente sentou em sua poltrona no avião pode ter a certeza que tudo daria certo.

[...]

A média de viagem seria de 11 horas e Kyungsoo chegaria na Coreia por volta das 15 horas.

Naquele momento Kyungsoo estava dormindo, seria uma longa viagem e queria pelo menos estar descansado. O que seria impossível, pois viagens sempre eram cansativas. Em pouco tempo não teria mais Internet. Sairiam do aeroporto e o telefone teria que ir para o “modo avião”.

**_"Bom dia meu amor, sei que ai ainda é uma da madrugada, mas estou morrendo de saudades."_ **

Quando Kyungsoo sentiu seu celular vibrar, olhou a mensagem que o moreno havia mandado, sabia que era ele, afinal quem mais mandaria uma mensagem àquela hora? E decidiu não respondê-la, afinal estaria dormindo, se ainda estivesse em Paris.

E acabou caindo no sono novamente.

[...]

**_"Eu te amo!"_ **

Aquela pequena frase poderia ser algo que para muitos poderiam ter perdido o real sentimento, mas para Jongin e Kyungsoo o significado era o real, eram capazes de sentir apenas por aquela palavra escrita.

Era mais uma mensagem, poderia ser que Jongin estivesse ansioso por ser seu aniversário e não ter o menor com ele, já que nunca mandaria mensagens enquanto o outro estivesse dormindo, jamais o atrapalharia.

Estava em uma das escalas. Esperando a partida.

Kyungsoo ao lê-la não pôde resistir a mandar uma mensagem em resposta.

**_"Bom dia meu amor! Também estou morrendo de saudade, queria tanto estar contigo... Te amo tanto!"_ **

Seu coração acelerava mesmo com aquelas simples mensagens, era impossível não se sentir assim, ainda mais com o que estava fazendo.

 ** _"Eu te acordei? Me desculpa!"_**  

Jongin se assustou ao ter uma resposta tão rápida, acabou por se sentir culpado.

**_"Não se preocupe Jonginnie, você não me acordou, acabei acordando para ir ao banheiro e vi suas mensagens."_ **

De fato aquilo não era mentira, realmente acordara para ir ao banheiro e aproveitou que o mais novo mandara outra mensagem para respondê-lo.

 ** _"Estou aqui na faculdade, volte a dormir meu amor, tentarei me controlar... Beijinhos no pescoço...”_**.

Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de rir daquela mensagem, afinal imaginava o tanto que o outro estava carente e era um fato que Jongin adorava provocá-lo com beijinhos no pescoço.

**_"Bom estudo amor! Beijos...”._ **

Estava ansioso e não via a hora de finalmente estar nos braços de Jongin.

[...]

**15h05min**

Finalmente havia chegado e o avião acabado de pousar em solo coreano, depois de longas 11 horas de viagem.

Kyungsoo pode suspirar aliviado, tinha descido do avião há pouco tempo, fazia naquele momento todo o processo de desembarque, estava ansioso, nervoso e ao mesmo tempo cansado.

Desde a última vez que falara com Jongin desejando-lhe um bom estudo, decidira que não mandaria mensagens quando em solo coreano, mesmo com as várias mensagens recebidas do seu namorado.

Talvez fosse maldade deixar o outro sem respostas, ainda mais com as mensagens tão carinhosas. As mais carinhosas e carentes já recebidas nos últimos dias. Seus dedos coçavam para respondê-lo, mas não iria, pelo menos por enquanto.

Depois do desembarque caminhou calmamente pelo aeroporto, procuraria por um táxi, mas antes daria uma olhada em algumas lojas que havia por ali. Kyungsoo andava de loja em loja, mas nada lhe agradava, a maioria era de roupas, revistas e jornais ou artesanato, porém, tudo superficial de mais para aquele momento.

Em uma dessas lojinhas de artesanatos, faziam aqueles colares de grão de arroz, Kyungsoo gostava daquele tipo de coisa, mas nunca tivera uma oportunidade de fazer um para si ou para o moreno.

Poderia até ser algo simples demais, mas era o tipo de coisa que Jongin gostava, simples e bonito. Então, ao ser atendido, pediu que fizessem dois, um com seu nome e o outro com o de Jongin.

**16h45min**

O Sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios demonstrava o quanto estava feliz. Aqueles colares eram apenas uma lembrança.

Kyungsoo estava em um táxi, estava indo para sua confeitaria. Naquele horário era provável que estaria aberto, por mais que fosse o chefe e o confeiteiro principal, ele deixara o pequeno estabelecimento em funcionamento com seus funcionários. Confiava e sabia da competência de cada um para manter tudo em ordem durante sua estadia fora.

Ao chegar ao local, desceu do táxi e o pagou. Caminhou até sua loja um tanto movimentada. Era fim de tarde e muitos jovens e adolescentes por aquele horário frequentavam e apreciavam seus doces.

Sorriu largamente ao avistar um de seus funcionários ir em sua direção.

— Kyungsoo! — O jovem da mesma altura que a sua o cumprimentou.

— Baekhyun, que bom ver você! — E aquele rapaz era seu subchefe e amigo. Frequentaram a mesma faculdade. E ao se formarem decidiram trabalhar juntos. Todo o projeto foi feito por Kyungsoo, como este já tinha sua confeitaria quando estudava, apenas contratou Baekhyun para ajudá-lo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Não era só para voltar semana que vem? — Baekhyun questiona.

— Bem... — Kyungsoo coçava a nuca, envergonhado. — Sim, era. Mas é que fiquei com saudades do Jongin. Você sabe que sempre comemoramos juntos o nosso aniversário...

Uma risada se apossou do ambiente, fazendo com que Kyungsoo sentisse vontade de bater naquele ser.

— Sabia que não iria aguentar. — Disse Baekhyun entre risos.

— Preciso de algumas coisas daqui e irei para casa. — Falou ignorando o riso alto do outro. — Afinal, acabei de chegar de viagem. — Foi então que Baekhyun notou a mala de Kyungsoo.

— Vai fazer o bolo dele? — Baekhyun perguntou apenas por curiosidade.

— Sim. Você veio de carro hoje?

— Vim sim. Não precisa falar nada, me entregue amanhã. — Baekhyun jogou a chave para Kyungsoo, este que a pegou rapidamente.

— Obrigado hyung. Manda um abraço pro Chanyeol. — Entrou rapidamente no estabelecimento e Baekhyun voltou ao trabalho.

Kyungsoo pegava alguns equipamentos e ingredientes para um bolo, seriam apenas os dois, não seria nada grandioso, faria um que o mais novo gostava bastante.

**17h15min**

Depois de pegar tudo o que era necessário, despediu-se de seus funcionários e pediu para que nenhum deles comentasse com ninguém que ele estava de volta à Coreia.

Foi para sua casa, normalmente Jongin voltava para casa por volta das 19 horas.

Durante todo o tempo recebia mensagens de Jongin e sua vontade era sempre de respondê-las. Manter-se-ia firme, mesmo com as mensagens do tipo:  _"Estou com tanta saudade”_ , _"Você deve estar muito ocupado, não é meu amor? Desculpa atrapalhar!"_ ,  _“Te queria tanto agora."_. E isso só o deixava mais ansioso.

[...]

"Finalmente em casa" era o que se passava na cabeça de Kyungsoo. Estava cheio de coisas em seus braços, não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo e teria que carregar tudo sozinho.

Com dificuldade caminhava até sua casa, naquele momento odiava que tivesse ainda um pequeno percurso até a entrada da casa e tentava equilibrar tudo. Teria sido melhor se tivesse pegado uma caixa no depósito de seu estabelecimento, mas estava tão cansado e ansioso que fora incapaz de pensar em tal coisa. E parecia que aquele caminho se prolongava mais.

Ao finalmente chegar à porta, colocou os recipientes no chão assim podendo procurar suas chaves, e ao encontrá-las abriu a porta e pegou tudo novamente adentrando no local.

Depositou as coisas que carregava sobre o balcão pequeno que continha em sua cozinha. Deslocou-se para fora de casa, indo até ao carro pegando assim sua mala e o restante dos materiais.

Antes de preparar o bolo decidira tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, constatando que poderia tais coisas ao olhar a hora em seu relógio.

Kyungsoo tomava banho tranquilamente quando ouviu seu celular tocar, recebendo assim uma mensagem. Provavelmente era mais uma do moreno. Enxugando as mãos parcialmente na toalha, levantou-se um pouco se apoiando na beirada da banheira, ficando com os pés ainda dentro da água cheia de espuma.

Pegou o celular que estava sobre suas roupas na pia, abriu rapidamente a mensagem após a tela desbloqueada, lendo-a logo em seguida.

**_“O pessoal me chamou para beber e comemorar meu aniversário. Não sei se quero ir, você não estará lá comigo.”_ **

Kyungsoo lia a mensagem, imaginando o moreno com um bico gigantesco nos lábios em meio às papeladas do escritório. Então respondeu:

**_“Você deveria ir Jonginnie, sair um pouco... Logo estarei com você, só não beba muito!”_ **

**_“Tudo bem, eu irei... Não vou beber muito.”_ **

A troca de mensagens fora rápida, fazendo assim Kyungsoo voltar para o seu banho. Não se demorou muito mais, saindo assim da banheira e indo ao Box do banheiro, retirando a espuma de seu corpo e assim terminando seu banho. Secou-se e saiu do local enrolando a toalha branca em sua cintura.

Revirou toda sua mala já no quarto pegando apenas uma cueca preta e vestindo-a logo em seguida. Caminhou de forma calma até o guarda roupa pegando dali um moletom vermelho de seu namorado e vestindo-o, ficando este completamente grande em si.

Jogou-se na cama, acolhendo-se em meio ao edredom sentindo o cheiro intenso do moreno se desprender da cama e do moletom. Era uma de suas manias vestir os diversos moletons de Jongin para dormir ou alguma camisa social deste, mesmo com o outro dormindo abraçado a si. Gostava da sensação de o outro estar lhe acompanhando em todos os locais da casa enquanto caminhava vestido daquela forma.

Aconchegou-se mais na cama pegando seu celular e colocando o despertador, logo depois adormecendo.

[...]

Jongin estava no escritório quando fora chamado por seus colegas de trabalho. Era seu aniversário, mas sem Kyungsoo ali consigo não tinha ânimo para nada, só queria ir pra casa, falar um pouco com seu namorado e dormir. Assim esperando que o resto da semana terminasse logo.

Porém, como sempre, buscou falar com Kyungsoo e este o aconselhou a ir. Mesmo que não quisesse, não poderia se privar disso, precisava ingerir um pouco de álcool. Sabia que seus companheiros de trabalho o chamaram para sair, pois Kyungsoo não estava ali e sua tristeza demasiada era evidente a qualquer um, portanto o chamaram para vê-lo alegre um pouco. E não faria essa desfeita, mesmo não sendo de sua vontade naquele momento.

Arrumava suas coisas para poder finalmente sair com seus colegas de trabalho, estava exausto, mas iria. Mandou uma mensagem para Kyungsoo dizendo que já estava indo.

[...]

**18h00min**

O celular de Kyungsoo soava estridente, assim o despertando do sono. Espreguiçou-se ainda enrolado ao edredom, seu corpo todo doía ainda pela viagem recente, mas estava mais descansado.

Tratou logo de se levantar. Apesar de ser somente um bolo que faria, teria que preparar tudo antes. Caminhou até a cozinha lentamente, com a preguiça percorrendo todo o seu corpo, parecia até o seu namorado que sempre ao acordar era do mesmo jeito.

Preparou um pouco de café, para despertar e então, começou a separar os ingredientes e materiais que usaria.

Preparava cuidadosamente a massa do bolo, seria o preferido do mais novo: bolo de chocolate. O confeito seria algo mais simples.

Ao pôr a massa no forno, parou um pouco para pensar no que faria a seguir, chegando assim na conclusão de derreter o chocolate, faria algumas placas do doce e o passo a seguir seria fazer um glacê.

Derretia o chocolate em banho-maria, sempre verificando a temperatura da água para não ultrapassar o limite exigido para não estragar todo o doce. Ao ter a espessura desejada, desligou o fogo e pegou a panela apoiando-a no balcão. Em uma forma rasa, pôs papel manteiga e pegou um saquinho de confeitar, derramando o chocolate agora cremoso no local. Cortando a ponta do saquinho, com cuidado e paixão pelo que fazia, formou as placas de chocolate que tanto desejava, ao término disto, levou a forma para a geladeira, podendo assim o doce ganhar consistência. O preparo do glacê logo veio, sendo preparado passo a passo; pôs também na geladeira. Olhou o bolo que estava ao forno, sorrindo ao ver que já estava pronto, desligou o forno e com luvas especiais para coisas quentes, retirou a forma redonda do forno, o colocando também na geladeira, para esfriar.

Pegou morangos, lavando-os bem e depois cortando em pedaços pequenos. Retirou o recipiente do glacê da geladeira, separando uma parte do doce para confeitar e o restante colocou em uma vasilha, misturou os morangos com o glacê; este seria o recheio. A parte que mais gostava de fazer estava prestes a vir, verificou se o bolo havia esfriado e se as placas de chocolate estavam resistentes. Desenformou o bolo sobre uma superfície redonda, onde usava para confeitar, repartiu o bolo no meio, deixando duas partes e colocou o recheio, juntou a outra parte do bolo novamente. O glacê que havia separado seria utilizado naquele momento. Pegou outro saquinho de confeitar, colocando um dos bicos, e colocou um pouco do doce nele. O restante que sobrou colocou sobre o bolo cobrindo-o por completo. Antes de colocar as placas de chocolate no bolo, fez uns riscos brancos com tinta comestível, e então tratou de colocar as placas ao redor do bolo e com o glacê que o cobria e um pouco do chocolate derretido, colava-as ao bolo.

Tudo era feito com perfeição, cada detalhe e tinha certeza que o sabor era maravilhoso. Estudara anos e, as aulas com o Senhor Louis, também o ajudaram a melhorar. Com o saquinho do chocolate, derramou na parte de cima do bolo, fazendo várias listras uniformes. O glacê que estava no outro saco de confeitar, ao redor do bolo na parte superior foi feita o confeite sendo utilizando o bico pitanga e alguns espirais por cima do bolo. Usando alguns dos morangos, molhou-os no chocolate derretido, cobrindo parcialmente cada, e após secarem colocou em cima do bolo. Juntou as duas placas de chocolate desenhadas e ao terminar os retoques, pronto; o bolo estava feito.

Suspirou aliviado e por fim, admirou mais um trabalho feito. Um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios ao pensar no moreno saboreando o doce feito por si com tanto carinho.

Com cuidado pegou o bolo pronto e levou para o refrigerador específico para bolos. Tinha um em casa, pois sempre praticava receitas novas e não deixaria seus preciosos bolos derreterem.

Após tudo pronto, caminhou até a sala e sentou-se no sofá, podendo descansar um pouco mais. Conferiu a hora em seu celular e ali tinham várias mensagens do seu namorado. Não notara que o celular tinha tocado, era sempre assim quando trabalhava, tinha sua concentração ao máximo no que fazia.

Conferiu mensagem por mensagem, sorrindo ao ver que o moreno estava entediado. Os amigos do trabalho tentavam o fazer se sentir bem e comemorarem seu aniversário e ele lá, com certeza fazendo bicos manhosos por não ter-lhe por perto. Sentia até dó, mas não estragaria sua surpresa.

[...]

As horas passavam e nada do moreno voltar. Esperava uma mensagem do moreno dizendo que estava finalmente indo para casa, mas até agora nada. Já era quase oito da noite. E como se o destino estivesse ao seu lado, o celular vibrou em suas mãos. 

_Finalmente!_

Ansiedade era o que percorria por cada célula de seu corpo. Depois de dias, reveria seu namorado. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam, talvez fosse exagero, não ligava, pois de certa forma era uma ótima sensação.

Remexia-se sobre o sofá, inquieto. Seus lábios eram abusados por seus dentes. Levantou-se e passou a caminhar. Vestia uma camisa azul bem clara e uma bermuda branca; um tênis preto em seus pés.

Jongin, caminhava calmamente até sua casa. O carro estava estacionado em frente, e aproveitava da leve brisa que a noite trazia. Estranhou a luz de casa estar acesa, não se lembrava deste feito. Deu de ombros, pois poderia ter esquecido. Continuou caminhando enquanto digitava em seu celular, avisando que estava em casa e que estava morrendo de saudade. O que apenas fez Kyungsoo sorrir ao ler tal coisa.

Finalmente Kyungsoo parou de caminhar parando no meio da sala, o sorriso estampado em seu rosto e a saudade em seus olhos, os olhos já marejados ao ouvir o trinco da porta. Seu coração estava acelerado. Sorriu devido à reação do moreno. Este piscava diversas vezes, tendo a certeza do que estava vendo.

Jongin não acreditava no que via. Achava estar vendo alucinações, como assim Kyungsoo estava ali? Não era possível, afinal, ele deveria estar em Paris naquele momento.

Piscou os olhos repetidamente, tentando apagar aquela imagem da sua mente. Mas nada adiantava. Kyungsoo sorria diante a reação do moreno.

— Bem vindo meu amor! — Desejou-lhe ainda sorrindo brilhantemente.

— Kyunggie?! Kyunggie, é você mesmo? — Andou de forma apressada até o mais velho.

— Sim. Sou eu!

— Mas bebê, não era pra estar em Paris? O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou de forma preocupada.

— Era sim. Mas... Eu senti tanta saudade, que estava sendo insuportável estar longe de você Jonginnie. — Seu rosto adquirira um tom avermelhado diante aquela situação.

O moreno de forma feliz o abraçou, deixando todas suas dúvidas de lado naquele momento. O abraçava de forma saudosa, inspirando o cheiro maravilhoso que o menor exalava. Deixou um simples beijo no pescoço do outro antes de afastar-se minimamente.

— Por que não ligou? Não me avisou? Teria ido te buscar! — Continuava perguntando. Estava animado por ter o menor ali consigo. Era o que desejava ao menos naquele dia, no seu aniversário.

— Porque queria fazer uma surpresa, oras! E desculpe não responder suas mensagens amor, sabia que se o respondesse acabaria estragando tudo. — O menor agarrava-se cada vez mais ao moreno. A sua saudade era tanta durante os dias que estava fora, parecia que anos haviam passado.

Não ter o outro sempre perto, passava essa sensação de que o tempo lentamente ia. Foram apenas quatro dias e pareceram meses.

Jongin olhava-o de forma tão intensa, custava a acreditar que era Kyungsoo ali, mesmo o tocando; sentindo-o.

Aproximou seu rosto do mais velho, fechando seus olhos e de forma carinhosa deslizou seu rosto sobre o do outro e finalmente o beijou. O beijo era cálido, a saudade, a paixão ali era transpassada. Como poderiam viver longe um do outro?

Perguntavam-se, mas sabiam que não conseguiriam.

Os lábios se moviam de forma lenta, em um encaixe perfeito. Não tinham a necessidade de urgência. A única necessidade era matar a saudade avassaladora em seus peitos. Era difícil separarem os lábios, queriam ficar grudados eternamente. Mas seus corpos e pulmões infelizmente não aguentavam e tinham que respirar. Então se separaram entre beijos suaves e abraçaram-se.

O moreno escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do mais velho inspirando aquele cheiro maravilhoso que ele tinha, não deixando de distribuir beijos por ali como sempre gostava.

O menor mantinha seu rosto encostado ao peito do mais novo, agarrando-se mais aquele corpo. Seu corpo arrepiando a cada beijo que recebia no pescoço.

— Estava com saudade. — A voz de Jongin saiu abafada.

— Eu também Jonginnie. Ah, amor, eu trouxe algo, espera um minuto. — Kyungsoo com relutância, desvencilhou-se dos braços morenos e deixou um beijo nos lábios alheio.

O moreno ficou confuso. Estava com tanta saudade, queria ficar agarrado ao outro até sua saudade ir embora.  E o mais velho sai assim? Formou um bico indignado. Mas quando viu Kyungsoo voltar, abriu um sorriso largo. Ele trazia um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

— Aqui! É apenas uma lembrancinha. Feliz aniversário, amor! — Estendeu a mão que carregava o embrulho ao mais novo.

O moreno pegou o embrulho, abrindo-o. Sorriu ao ver o que era e amou. Kyungsoo realmente sabia do que gostava, porém o presente que mais amou foi o próprio Kyungsoo.

Nada superaria esse presente.

— Amei. Muito abrigado, amor. Mas por que dois? — Estranhou.

— Veja o que está gravado.

O moreno olhou atentamente para aqueles cordões, vendo um com seu nome e outro com o de Kyungsoo e entendeu o motivo. Colocou o que estava escrito com o nome do outro em seu pescoço e pegou o outro cordão, dando um passo até Kyungsoo, colocando o outro nele e o beijou.

— Tem mais uma coisa Jongin. — O menor sorriu.

— Mais? O que é? — Jongin fez cara de pensativo, fazendo o menor rir. Ele realmente não sabia.

— Sente-se no sofá e espera só um minutinho. — O mais alto fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Kyungsoo foi até a cozinha, pegando o bolo. Caminhou até a sala carregando o doce em suas mãos e cantando os Parabéns.

O mais novo sorriu diante do que via. Kyungsoo cantando aquela música de aniversário, com um bolo em mãos. Era completamente fofo.

E ao terminar a música, o menor depositou o bolo na mesa de centro em frente ao maior, este fez um pedido e apagou as velas.

— Você quem fez não foi? — Jongin já sabia. — Sabe que não precisava disso tudo, só bastava você aqui. — Comentou, não reclamando, só preocupado, pois o outro deveria estar cansado por causa da viagem.

— Não se preocupe Jonginnie, eu realmente quis fazer. Sabe que não perderia essa oportunidade. Sabe o quanto sou louco por fazer doces e por você.

Jongin levantou-se do sofá, abraçando o menor e sussurrando  _“Eu te amo tanto bebê!”_  em seu ouvido. E mais um beijo naquela noite foi iniciado. Os lábios moviam-se lentamente, as línguas entrelaçavam-se harmoniosamente.

Kyungsoo agarrava-se aos ombros do mais novo, enquanto este mantinha sua mão na nuca do mais velho. O beijo perdurou por longos minutos, até mais uma vez o ar ser necessário. Kyungsoo tinha as bochechas coradas, não tinha um motivo específico para isso, apenas o sentimento que foi passado no ato o fizera ficar assim.

Jongin segurou a mão do mais velho e sentou no sofá trazendo-o consigo, sentando-o em seu colo.

— Amor, me dá um pedaço desse bolo. — O moreno pediu de forma infantil, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir e arrumar-se em seu colo para poder cortar um pedaço do bolo e lhe entregar, sendo dividido para os dois.

[...]

— Está cansado, não é, meu amor? — Sentou-se na beirada da cama, pondo seu corpo por cima do menor, beijando-o na curva do pescoço. Recebeu um murmúrio em resposta e o corpo menor arrepiar. Sorriu diante a reação do corpo de Kyungsoo a um mínimo toque seu. Continuou distribuindo beijos por todo o pescoço e nuca. Fazia esta simples carícia, vendo o corpo abaixo do seu relaxar.

Depois da surpresa que Kyungsoo fez para Jongin e de comer um pouco do bolo, trocaram beijos matando um pouco da saudade que estavam um do outro. Porém, o cansaço de Kyungsoo era evidente, então foram para o quarto.

O menor estava vestido com uma das blusas de Jongin na cor vermelha.

Devido ao corpo cansado, jogou-se na cama e da forma que caiu ficou. Jongin apenas riu diante a cena do menor e foi tomar um banho. Vestiu uma calça cinza de moletom e ao ver como o menor estava não resistiu a querer tê-lo ao menos uma única vez naquela noite.

Deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo abaixo do seu, recebendo suspiros em resposta. Adentrou com as mãos a camisa que o menor vestia, dedilhando toda a pele possível.

— Jongin-ah... Não faz assim. — Sussurrou de forma abafada, seu corpo correspondendo os toques e beijos. Estava cansado, porém a sua necessidade de ter Jongin se tornou cada vez maior, ainda mais com o moreno atiçando-o daquela forma.

Jongin puxou a blusa que Kyungsoo vestia, retirando-a do corpo menor, deixando-o apenas com a cueca boxer preta que vestia. Sentou em cima do traseiro do menor podendo admirar aquela pele tão macia e cheirosa. Distribuiu beijos por toda a coluna e ombros expostos, deixando selos e algumas mordidas leves no pescoço branquinho. O menor sentia seu corpo relaxar, estava tão cansado e o carinho recebido era maravilhoso.

— Eu quero você. — Sussurrou Jongin em seu ouvido.

Kyungsoo virou o rosto na direção de Jongin e o beijou. Era carinhoso e desejoso. A posição desfavorável e desconfortável não impedia de transpassar tudo aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro. As línguas moviam-se harmoniosamente, as salivas mesclavam-se em um sabor único.

Levantando um pouco o seu corpo, Jongin permitiu que Kyungsoo virasse completamente, sem desgrudarem os lábios, só o faziam quando o ar era necessário.

Jongin movia seu corpo sensualmente sobre o menor, causando atrito entre os íntimos. Os lábios se desgrudaram quando um ofego saiu pelos lábios do menor. A excitação percorrendo cada célula de seu corpo.

As mãos do mais novo acariciando o corpo de Kyungsoo, derretia-o. Kyungsoo estava deleitando-se de cada toque. Um fio de saliva ligava os lábios.

Jongin olhava intensamente o mais velho, nunca deixando de se mover. Algumas lufadas de ar saíam de seus lábios. Sorriu diante o olhar febril que o menor lhe lançava. Deslizando suas mãos sobre os mamilos, circulando com seus indicadores ambos. O menor era sensível naquela região, então, um gemido manhoso foi ouvido. Um sorriso manifestava a face do moreno, amava provocar Kyungsoo.

Abaixando seu tronco, dedicou beijos por todo pescoço do menor. Deixando leves marcas, trilhou todo um caminho até o peito de Kyungsoo, deixando uma mordida na clavícula dele, causando uma marca avermelhada.

Queria marcá-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Passou a distribuir beijos por todo local, se apossando de um dos mamilos distribuiu beijos e lambidas, enquanto o outro continuava acariciando com suas mãos, beliscando e dando leves puxadas, fazendo o prazer percorrer por todo o corpo menor.

— J-jongin-ah... Eu... — O menor tentava pronunciar algo, mas era impedido a cada toque do moreno.

— Shiii... Só aproveita, meu amor. — Deixou os mamilos e beijou o menor, calando e fazendo-o tornar-se mais entregue.

Mesmo que há poucos dias tivesse sentido esses toques. A saudade era tão gritante que parecia derreter a cada toque que o moreno lhe dava. Os beijos suaves, as mordidas e chupões por todo seu corpo, o cuidado que ele tinha para consigo. Tudo o deixava cada vez mais viciado, mais dependente de Jongin.

Cessou os movimentos, sentindo o pênis abaixo de si completamente duro. Sorriu diante disso em meio ao beijo. Deslizou as mãos sobre os braços de Kyungsoo delicadamente, chegando às mãos, entrelaçando com suas. Com delicadeza, trouxe-as para cima da cabeça do menor, aprofundando o beijo ainda mais. Mordia os lábios carnudos puxando-os com os dentes, e logo após, entrelaçou as línguas em um misto de sabor, um fio de saliva percorria o queixo do menor.

Tudo o deixava delirando. Kyungsoo, deixou o cansaço. Já nem tinha importância, apenas queria sentir o maior em si.

Jongin desgrudou seus lábios da boca carnuda do mais velho, fazendo novamente aquela trilha de beijos por todo o pescoço e clavícula, marcando lugares que ainda não estava marcado e reforçando as marcas já existentes. A sensação dolorida das marcas fazia o menor se contorcer em prazer e remexer o quadril em busca de tentar se aliviar o mínimo possível, tentativa essa que apenas o fazia gemer mais.

Jongin se controlava ao máximo, delirando ao ouvir os gemidos manhosos do menor a cada toque seu. Dedicou beijos por todo abdômen de Kyungsoo, dando leves mordidinhas, vendo-o contrair e arrepiar. Soltou as mãos do menor, percebendo que este permaneceu da mesma forma e passou uma de suas mãos por cima do membro coberto pela boxer, massageando o local e ouviu o menor sussurrar um  _“Jongin-ah”_  gemido, em antecipação. E não se prolongou em torturar a ambos. Retirou a boxer com certa pressa com o mais velho o ajudando, levantando minimamente o quadril facilitando a passagem do tecido. Não hesitou em segurar o pênis do mais velho firmemente e massageá-lo entre o rápido e lento. O líquido pré-seminal transbordava devido à excitação. Sua ereção não estava diferente. Então, aproximou seus lábios do pênis do menor, deixando breves beijos na região, passando para as coxas que tanto adorava; estava com saudade. Selava e distribuía mordidas, deixando marcas visíveis. Demorando-se e ouvindo uma súplica do mais velho em meio a gemidos.

Kyungsoo amava quando Jongin dava atenção especial a suas coxas, sabia o quanto o mais novo admirava-as e amava marcá-las. Mas naquele momento estava tão necessitado de Jongin que suplicava para este não demorar tanto. Sentia arrepios cruzar-lhe a espinha cada vez que a boca do moreno chegava a sua pélvis, ainda mais com os movimentos ritmados da mão em seu pênis.

Jongin parou de marcar as coxas do menor, admirando sua obra na região e olhando o rosto tão febril em prazer deste, não deixando de selar seus lábios aos carnudos de Kyungsoo e sussurrar-lhe obscenidades em seu ouvido. E não enrolou mais, ao tomar em seus lábios o pênis rijo do mais velho, movendo seus lábios por toda extensão e intercalando entre lambidelas e chupadas.

O menor se contorcia na cama em prazer. Seus gemidos se tornaram incontroláveis com os lábios de Jongin em torno de seu pênis. Levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos do maior, adentrando-os ali e ditando o ritmo necessário para si.

Jongin deixava ser controlado, gostava quando Kyungsoo ditava seu ritmo. Sentia as veias em sua língua e o membro extremamente rijo. Engasgava às vezes, mas não se importava, apenas queria dar prazer ao menor.

Kyungsoo movia-se aproveitando as sensações transbordando por seu corpo e gemia descontroladamente e ao estar próximo ao seu orgasmo retirou seu pênis da boca do maior, retardando seu prazer. Semicerrou os olhos nublados em prazer, vendo um sorriso libidinoso nos lábios de Jongin. Respirava descompassado, e sentia vibrações por todo seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos do maior segurar suas coxas e abri-las.

O Kim deslizou suas mãos até detrás do joelho de Kyungsoo e dobrou-os, fazendo o menor segurar suas próprias pernas na altura de seu rosto. Segurou ambas as bandas da bunda de Kyungsoo, abrindo-as. Deixou mordidas em um dos músculos, antes de deslizar sua língua por aquela entrada rosada. Molhava bem aquela região com sua saliva, e sentia-a contrair-se.

— Jongin-ah… humm, isso é tão bom.

Ofegos e gemidos mesclavam-se no ar, relaxava com aquele toque ousado do mais novo, e as sensações eram tão boa, tão gostosa. Jongin deixou a entrada mordendo mais uma vez o músculo da bunda. Levantou seu tronco, e lambuzou dois de seus dedos, adentrando um deles na entrada do menor, sentindo-a contrair e um gemido sôfrego escapar dos lábios carnudos em formato de coração. Mas logo este relaxou e pode mover seu dedo com facilidade.

O segundo dedo entrou fácil, movia-os de forma ritmada, curvando-os naquele interior, pode sentir a próstata do menor e estimulá-la de forma eficaz, via o pênis e abdômen de Kyungsoo banhado em líquido pré-seminal, não o faria ter um orgasmo prostático, não com seus dedos, mas queria-o preparar de forma correta. Retirou os dedos de forma lenta ouvindo um gemido manhoso em negação do menor.

— Tenha calma amor, tenho que-

Jongin parou de falar ao ver os dedos de Kyungsoo entrando em seu próprio ânus, não deixou de sorrir a tal ato. Ficou admirando o mais velho se penetrando, o rosto corado e a boca aberta em gemidos sôfregos.

Levantou da cama e retirou sua calça, dando graças aos deuses por não ter o costume de dormir de cueca, masturbou seu pênis tentando aliviar um pouco a dor da excitação. Deu-se conta do quanto estava excitado ao massagear seu pênis totalmente duro. Caminhou um pouco até estar próximo dos lábios do menor, se ajoelhando no colchão.

— Kyunggie. — Chamou a atenção do outro para si e não foi preciso dizer mais nada.

Kyungsoo retirou seus dedos de si e se arrumou em uma posição favorável para o ato seguinte. Segurou a base do membro do maior, assim retirando a mão dele, passando a massageá-lo. Com sua língua passeou por toda a extensão do pênis, sentindo as veias e sugou a cabecinha, logo descendo seus lábios acomodando todo o volume; tudo o que aguentava.

Jongin gemeu e observava com atenção toda a movimentação do menor, seu rosto contorcia em prazer e seu baixo ventre formigava em excitação. Sentir a boquinha úmida do menor ao redor de seu pênis era dos deuses.

O menor lubrificava todo o membro rijo, retirou seus lábios, distribuindo beijos por todo abdômen do moreno, brincando um pouco com os mamilos e marcando o pescoço. Logo, deixou selares por todo o rosto e o beijou nos lábios.

As línguas se mesclavam em uma necessidade gigante. Era intenso, sem deixar de ser caloroso e cheio de amor. Todos os toques, até os mais pervertidos eram com amor.

— Preciso pegar o lubri-.

O menor calou os lábios do maior com os seus e disse de forma manhosa:

— Não precisa… eu quero você logo.

Jongin soltou um riso soprado e o beijou mais uma vez, deixando ser levado por Kyungsoo. Deitou-o sendo agarrado pelas pernas do menor ao redor de sua cintura e com sua própria saliva, lubrificou o seu pênis e se posicionou adentrando aquele interior apertado. Tinha um pouco de dificuldade, sempre era assim. Não importava quantas vezes fizessem sexo, ele sempre era apertado. Ao acomodar-se por completo naquele interior, moveu-se devagar, fazendo o menor se acostumar com o volume, também segurou o pênis dele em uma de suas mãos, masturbando-o, ajudando no relaxamento para poder se mover livremente. E ao finalmente diminuir o aperto, aumentou as estocadas, sempre intercalando o rápido e devagar. Distribuiu beijos por todo o pescoço do menor, marcando ainda mais.

A cada estocada, um gemido manhoso do menor era ouvido, a estimulação em sua próstata o fazia delirar. Jongin conhecia cada ponto erógeno seu, sabia leva-lo a loucura com pouco. Sentia seu prazer chegar ao limite e não demoraria muito.

O moreno sentia tremendo prazer, os apertos involuntários do menor em si, as sensações transbordando em ambos. Seus gemidos eram roucos, sentia-se próximo de seu ápice e pelas vibrações percebia que Kyungsoo também estava próximo.

O mais velho tomou seu próprio membro em mãos, acelerando o processo de seu ápice. Em gemidos entrecortados, tentou avisar ao maior que estava próximo.

— Jong... Jongin-ah, eu…

E seu corpo se tencionou, um formigamento o tomou por completo e em gemidos altos e um tanto desesperado, derramou-se.

Jongin arremetia-se de forma rápida e dizia o quanto o mais velho era perfeito. E logo seu ápice chegou, retirando-se de dentro deste e sujando-o ainda mais. Apoiou-se por cima do mais velho, deixando um beijo caloroso, respirando de forma descompassada. Teriam que tomar banho novamente, mesmo com a preguiça momentânea.

— Eu tava com saudade. — Sussurrou no ouvido do mais baixo, pondo-se ao seu lado e o abraçando.

— Eu também estava, meu amor. Afinal, estou aqui, não é? Eu te amo muito. E feliz aniversário, novamente, amor. — Disse de forma brincalhona, mas transmitindo sinceridade. Um bico manhoso apossou-se dos lábios de Jongin, fazendo o menor sorrir. — Eu te amo. — Sussurrou novamente e pode ver um sorriso grandioso no moreno.

— Eu também te amo. — Disse de forma sincera.   
Após tomarem banho novamente e estarem vestidos e com a cama arrumada, deitaram abraçados e adormeceram. O cansaço do dia a dia, da viagem e de tudo o que fizeram os tomaram por completo.

[...]

Um dia após o aniversário de Jongin e toda a surpresa. Puderam aproveitar um do outro durante um dia todo, por causa de seu aniversário, pode tirar um dia de folga do trabalho e aproveitou para passá-lo todinho com Kyungsoo.

Yura soube que o menor tinha voltado e decidiu passar pela casa do irmão, e providenciar toda a festa do chá de fralda que faria. Não poderia ser nada grandioso, já que seria em cima da hora.

Quando a festa para seu sobrinho estava rolando. Jongin puxou o menor para longe, podendo beijar-lhe com carinho e dar-lhe uma notícia.

— Kyungsoo-ah, Eu tenho algo para te dizer... — Pronunciou, tentando conter o sorriso devido à notícia que daria.

— O quer foi Jongin? — Estava abraçado a ele, e podia ouvir o coração deste bater tranquilo.

— Você vai ter que volta pra França amanhã, não é? — O menor concordou, não desgrudando de Jongin. — Ficará mais quantos dias por lá?

— Ontem a Sojin me ligou dizendo que teria que ficar mais 3 dias, por ter vindo pra cá antes do tempo. Por que, amor?

— O que acha de dessa vez eu ir com você? — O menor finalmente se afastou, analisando o olhar de Jongin.

— Sabe que não pode. Você trabalha. Mas seria tão bom se pudesse ir. — Disse com uma carinha triste, pois era verdade e o moreno não podia largar o trabalho e ir.

— Então, eu irei. — Via o olhar do menor para si, aquele olhar de  _"você não pode e não vai"_. — Sabe, eu ganhei uma semana de folga do trabalho, e poderia ir, mas pelo visto, você não quer.

— Uma semana? Sério? O que você fez pra merecer isso tudo? Sabe, tem a faculdade também. — Estava feliz com a possibilidade do moreno ir dessa vez consigo.

— Não teremos provas por agora, bebê. Não se preocupe, na verdade eu já até comprei minha passagem pra ir com você e minha mala está prontinha.

Kyungsoo ficara abismado, porém sorriu e abraçou o mais novo. Estava feliz por poderem ir juntos. Queria tanto apresentar o que conheceu de Paris, apresentar Sojin e o Chefe Louis. Voltaram para aquela comemoração à vinda do sobrinho ou sobrinha.

Estavam felizes. Estavam juntos. E isso era o que importava.

[...]

**_2 anos depois_ **

 

Era aniversário deles novamente. Mas dessa vez com uma única diferença. Aquilo estava um caos, desde a mudança deles para a França, tudo tem sido tão corrido.

Jongin finalmente terminou seu curso de direito, trabalhava em um escritório em Paris, e fazia consultorias e trabalhos na Coréia.

Kyungsoo após voltar da viagem em que fizera uma surpresa ao namorado, foi convidado para que, assim que tudo estivesse estabilizado, e o moreno finalmente terminado a faculdade, pudesse se mudar e trabalhar com o Chefe Mourice Louis. O chefe havia adorado tanto o período que pudera dar aulas a Kyungsoo, e toda a dedicação e amor que tinha ao preparo dos doces, que não hesitou em chamá-lo. E ficou surpreso a ter sua proposta aceita.

Fazia um ano que estavam definitivamente na França. A correria era devido à insistência do chefe e de Sojin, a melhor amiga de Kyungsoo, para fazer a comemoração na doceria. Eles tinham criado um laço grande, uma amizade verdadeira, era o que possuíam.

Sojin finalmente reencontrou seu amor do passado e pode dar um fim a história. E, atualmente, estava junto com o diretor, que havia chamado Kyungsoo para as aulas. Eles estavam felizes. E isso era o que importava.

Além da família de Jongin, juntamente a sua sobrinha que vivia correndo por todo lado estavam presente Luhan e Sehun, assim como Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Afinal eles eram seus melhores amigos, e cuidavam da confeitaria na Coréia.

Mas no final, toda a preparação exagerada por todos estava pronta. Ainda tinham o costume de comemorar durante os três dias. E decidiram fazer a festa no dia 13. A comemoração foi perfeita com todas as pessoas que amavam presentes. Seus amigos e suas famílias.

E era dado mais um passo para a felicidade.

Haveria complicações, diversidades, mas no final estaria ali, juntos, um pelo outro. E no final, o amor prevaleceria, trazendo a felicidade verdadeira.

 

**_Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO


End file.
